


Drabble: "It Began At Kun-Ut-Kali-Fee"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is concerned about the sudden escalation of Spock's relationship with Captain Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "It Began At Kun-Ut-Kali-Fee"

It began at Kun-Ut-Kali-Fee  
Author: Laura Goodwin

==============

 

Dr. McCoy didn't like that Kirk spent most of his free time with Spock, lately.

McCoy missed being Kirk's confidant, but more: he strongly suspected that Spock was improperly influencing the Captain. He knew about Spock's powers, and shuddered to think that Spock might be misusing them.

When confronted with McCoy's fears, Kirk was reassuring.

"Bones...I appreciate your concern, but relax! If it looks like I can't handle it on my own, I'll call you."

"With all due respect, Captain, I'll decide for myself how it looks. You have a right to your privacy, but I have my duty!"


End file.
